I Got My Eye On You
I Got My Eye On You is the second episode of the first season in Scooby-Doo! Spooky Mysteries. Premise The Cyclops of Crabville attacks the gang! Synopsis The gang arrives at a town called Crabville. They meet Mr. Watch, a man who makes and sells watches. He tells the gang to stay away from Crabville Cave, because the Cyclops of Crabville will get them. Scooby jumps into Shaggy's arms. Mr. Watch laughs and says he's just telling stories. Fred thinks they should go to Crabville Cave. The gang gets into the van and drives to Crabville Cave. At Crabville Cave the gang meets Alice, Velma's cousin. There is a loud roar, and Alice runs away. A 7 foot tall cyclops walks out of the cave. He roars at the gang, and raises his club, and hits Scooby and Shaggy with it. Then the Cyclops of Crabville sees Daphne and takes her into the cave. Fred says they need to find Daphne. Scooby and Shaggy are in Crabville Cave searching for Daphne. Shaggy wishes the monster had been a crab. Scooby says it might be in the next episode, and Shaggy tells Scooby that he's not allowed to know he's in a TV series. Scooby says that he forgot, and they keep walking. Suddenly, they hear a roar from behind them, and the chase scene starts. In the chase scene, Scooby and shaggy are running from the Cyclops of Crabville. They hide in a corner, and the cyclops runs past them. The Cyclops of Crabville is chasing Fred, Daphne, and Velma. They put a hat over his eye, and run away. Scooby and Shaggy run into an area of the cave, ending the chase scene. They see computers everywhere. Shaggy looks at one computer and pushes on a computer key that he has never seen before. A loud roar noise plays, and Scooby and Shaggy go to find Fred and Velma. Meanwhile, Fred and Velma had just found Daphne. Scooby and Shaggy run in, and tell Fred, Daphne, and Velma what they found. Scooby and Shaggy lead them to the room, but the Cyclops of Crabville is there. He records a loud roar noise, and says that while he's back in this room counting the money he stole, the gang will think he's somewhere else. The Cyclops of Crabville plays the roar noise. Fred says it's time to set a trap. Shaggy and Scooby walk up to the Cyclops, and call him "Foolish One Eye!" The Cyclops of Crabville gets angry and chases them away. Fred tosses a net at the Cyclops of Crabville, but he breaks out. Shaggy trips the monster with a club. The Cyclops of Crabville is really Mr. Watch. Watch says he wasn't making enough money selling watches, so he wanted to scare everybody in town out of town, so he could steal money left behind by the people in town. The episode ends with Scooby dressing up as the Cyclops of Crabville, scaring Shaggy, and chasing him away. "Rooby-Ryclops-Roo!" Scooby cheers. Cast and characters Villains *Cyclops of Crabville Suspects Culprits Locations *Crabville **Crabville Cave Notes/trivia Home media *Scooby-Doo! Spooky Mysteries The Complete Series Quotes Category:Decca03's Stuff Category:Culprits